


Surprise Visit

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the middle of the battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Voldemort fall into the past.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> movie verse. I haven't read the books in a while.  
> Not really proud of this lol

“Let’s finish this the way we started, together.” Harry put his arms around Voldemort’s neck, and they were falling down, flying. Their magic fighting against each other, crashing against the structures. Then, suddenly the uncomfortable feeling of apparition intensified as their magic entwined and the world around them faded to black. He felt like he was dying.

As fast as everything had gone away, the world came back in colors, and they were separated, falling hard on a marble floor. Harry saw his fallen wand and quickly reached for it, he looked around and almost froze at what he saw. Besides Voldemort, he saw Tom Riddle standing at the head of a lavish table. Around him were his first death eaters looking no older than 25. Harry turned his head towards the Voldemort he had fought only minutes ago, he looked even more shocked than Harry felt. Acting on instinct, he cast a wordless expelliarmus and surprisingly disarmed his worst enemy.

“Potter!” Voldemort stood up, enraged. Harry could see Riddle staring at them from the corner of his eye, wand pointed “Would you-” 

Harry didn’t hesitate and aimed his wand on the floor while shouting “Bombarda Maxima!” and quickly ran towards the large mahogany doors as the floor started to crumble, hoping that was the right way out. He had to dodge several spells on his way while sending a few back. Harry hoped that would give him enough time to escape. He needed to get out of here, there was no way he could win against two Voldemorts and several death eaters on his own. Two Voldemorts, now that was a scary thought…

After freezing the door, Harry cast a point me spell and started to run towards the way his wand was pointing at. It seemed the explosion had caused enough of a distraction, when Harry had had no problems reaching the front door. Exhausted from all the running he tried the doorknob, but it did no good. There were strong wards on the door, on the whole building, that stopped anyone unauthorized from leaving or entering. Harry could recognize the familiar magical aura of the person who had put up the wards, Voldemort, or more accurately Tom Riddle. Their magical signatures resembled each other, maybe he could force his way trough. Harry pointed the elder wand at the door, and controlled all his magic to attack the ward, searching for a weak spot. He had no time to lose, for he could start to hear footsteps nearing closer and closer.

“You cannot escape from here.” Harry jumped, and turned quickly, back leaning on the door, hand resting on the doorknob, the other pointing the wand towards the enemy and looked straight into the red eyes of Tom Riddle. They were both pointing their wands at each other, but Harry’s magic was still searching the wards. He was out of time, he didn’t have much hope to fair a duel against this younger looking Voldemort. Luckily the other was only gazing at him curiously instead of attacking.

“I did get in. How hard can it be to get out?” He did the dumbest thing and taunted the powerful wizard in front of him, who almost sneered.

“Look, this was a mistake. Why not just let me go and forget about it?” 

“A mistake?” Riddle took a few steps closer, face turning unreadable “You appeared in the middle of the room and blew it up.” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Nothing a quick reparo can’t fix” The look on the others face was putting Harry on the edge.

“Now, I can make-” In the middle of Riddle’s speech he found it, a little weakness in the wards that would let his magic trough. Harry pushed all his magic towards that spot and turned the doorknob, and it worked this time. Riddle started reaching for him. Too late, Harry thought as he put the forest of Dean to the forefront of his mind and felt the feeling of apparition taking over. The last thing he saw was the other’s shocked expression.


End file.
